Rebirth
by JCzWing
Summary: Two seven year olds. Ari and Angel. Never understood. Angri.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies! Gentlemen! Crazy People on Fan Fiction!.. Meaning everyone... I Announce the winner of the poll!.. Human Ari and Angel! This will be the first story of its kind! Why you didn't want bird-kid Ari and Angel is beyond me.**

**I just couldn't wait for Monday!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson, the one and only owner, will not sell me the rights to Maximum Ride, so this Disclaimer is needed!**

**Enjoy the following:**

Chapter one: Rebirth  
Third person point of view

Jeb wiped away the tears.

He had returned to The School to defeat Chu Industries.

Once word was spread about 's Evil Radioactive Fish, The School planed his downfall.

Jeb's office was still there. Just as he had left it. With the experiment report on his desk.

The experiment where a 7-year-old boy was injected with lupin DNA.

His son. Ari.

In anger, Jeb swiped his arm across the table, causing everything to clatter to the floor.

A test tube rolled by his foot.

It read "Ari B. Before."

Before.

Before he was an Eraser.

Before the pain.

Before his death.

Before it was to late.

So, all of Ari's DNA wasn't used up the first time he died.

Jeb ran to what looked like a glass tube with a control panel.

He inserted the test tube in a slot and pressed a small green button.

A flushing sound and a ding told him the DNA had been successfully read.

A light purple mist filled the glass tube. The mist contained all the nutrients a multi-cell organism needed for growth.

The screen counted down the estimated time till completion.

5...4...3...2...1...0

A hiss sounded as a section of the glass moved away, revealing a boy.

A 7-year old blond boy.

"Son..." Jeb whispered

**He's back! Well, review, and I'll have chapter two up if and when you do!**


	2. Pain

**Wow.. I have made a good story... Thank you everyone! This is now a Angri (Angel/Ari) fiction. Name by...**** Silken-Winged-Angel! Thanks! We now show a new chapter of 'Rebirth'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Maximum Ride. If I did, I would make this a book.**

Rebirth  
Ari's Point Of View

Pain.

Pain.

PainpainpainPAIN!

My father had given me a chip. He said it would explain everything.

Operation. Chip in my arm. My life, flooding back.

Why.

Why.

Why. WHY?

My first morph.

Pain.

My need to kill Max.

Pain.

My first death.

Pain.

My wings, forced into my back.

Pain.

Fang, attacking me in the woods, outside of Anne's house.

Pain.

Then, no pain.

My time as a part of the mini-Flock.

No pain.

Learning Max was my sister.

No pain.

Expiration.

... Okay, PAIN!

The memory that stayed with me?

Angel.

I didn't see it before, I was blinded by pain.

Even when I took her from the E house.

She never gave up.

When I took her bear.

She was ready to kill for it.

When Max II held her down and I bit her.

She attacked with vigor.

I opened my eyes, Jeb stood over me.

"Ari, I'm... I'm..."

"I forgive you, Dad."

Jeb grined.

"Thank you, son."

**Yeah, a little sappy at the end. But thats how I end this chapter. Ari starts thinking about his feelings about Angel. Next time, they meet. I'll post tomorrow!**


	3. Bright Shadow

**I'm going to mess with the POV some in this chapter. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum ride is James Patterson's property!**

Chapter 3: The brightest shadow  
3rd person

"There it is." Jeb said, pointing out a two bedroom house in the woods outside of town.

"Max? Fang? Nudge? Gazzy? Angel? Total? That looks small for seven people." Ari pointed out.

"Yes, but that is why it's perfect. No one would look there. Now, do you want to go today, or tomorrow, when Dr. Martinez is there?"

"Now!"

Max POV

Pounding on the door.

Mom wasn't coming until tomorrow

Our house was made for us.

So small that no one found us.

Two bedrooms, three beds in each.

A trapdoor that Iggy and Fang installed.

In. The. Celling.

Escape route!

"Max, he's short." Iggy said softly.

I trusted his hearing.

"Ask Nudge to touch the door. Give me the short version."

Iggy nodded, muttered something to Nudge, who nodded, and pressed her hand to the door.

Her eyes widened, and she whispered something to Iggy.

Iggy nodded twice, and clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"... Ari." He told me. "Jeb too..."

My pulse raced. Not the Ari robot.

_Max, he's human. Let him in. Please... Please... I want to talk to him._

I nodded to Iggy.

The door opened.

I stepped out.

Angel POV

Max let Ari and Jeb inside.

The Flock was abuzz with unspoken questions.

_Why?_

_How?_

_Is it really him?_

_Wow... He is cute..._

Who thought that? Wait...Did I just read my own mind? I think that _Ari_ is _cute_?

Jeb sat down on the couch.

"Now, you all have questions, but this is the Ari we remember, more or less, and he is in fact 100% human."

I read his mind.

_Max is the leader, why is Dad fighting her?_

_Uh... In five seconds, I learned that Fang loves Max. Wow, that is VERY obvious._

_What are Iggy and The Gasman muttering about... Wait, did they say BOMBS?_

_Nudge is talking to Total. Poor Total._

_Angel... Is looking at me with a dreamy expression._

Oh, man, I am!

_I hope she likes me._

Huh?

_She is so brave. Stronger then anyone I ever knew. So... So... Wait... She can hear this!_

Uh... Yeah, I can!

Wait, Ari has a crush on me?

Suddenly, a flicker of emotion passed me.

I guess you could call it a shadow.

If you do, it was the brightest shadow ever.

A flicker of Ari's feelings.

**Wow, did I type this? It looks so unlike me! Yet, that could be the whole 'POV switch' thing. Did you like it? Tell me! Did you find it weird/Off/To fast/anything else you don't like? TELL ME! Ideas for my next chapter? TELL ME!! TELL ME NOW!!**


	4. The test

**Hey, school takes up some serious time. It has been WAY to long since my last update. So here, to all you angry(angri) fans!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Max, I would have let Ari live.**

Rebirth:  
The Test

"Angel, show Ari around. Iggy, Gazzy, go upstairs. Nudge, stay here." Max said nothing to Fang. He would not of left anyway.

We had stashed metal in the room. One false move and a golf club would fly to Nudge, hitting Jeb in the process.

Iggy and The Gasman went to their bomb stash.

I was to read Ari's mind and warn Max if anything was hidden.

I was surprised.

_Wow, I get to talk to Angel._

_You say that like I can't rip you to pieces._

Ari was not the least bit surpirzed that I could send thoughts.

_Why don't you trust me?_

_I've seen to much backstabing traitors in my life._

_Was I one?_

_Yes._

_What about the time I was in the Mini-Flock?_

_Yes._

_I DIED FOR YOU!_

_No, whatever Jeb told you was a lie._

_NO! I REMEMBER! I.. I..._

_... You remember?_

_Yes!_

Memory after memory flashed past me.

_Max, he passed the test._

_Okay, take him and leave, I want to know how Jeb found us._

"Lets go outside, Ari."

**I will update on the weekends. please review with ideas for next chapter or I will use my sleep deprived brain.**


	5. Maybe

**Uh, I am almost never going to find time to wright this. I'm home now, and I still have schoolwork waiting for me. I need to find a way to let this story go on, yet study at the same time. this will take some serious thought.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum belongs to JP**

Rebirth chapter 4  
Maybe  
Angel POV

We walked outside, in a rush to avoid Max's fight with Jeb. If he made one threatening move...

Ari managed to keep up with me, but soon he was gasping for air.

We stopped by a lake in the woods out of town, the house still in sight.

I loved this place, it was like a storybook house.

Ari had climbed a tree, while I had flown up.

Unlike his mind when he was an Eraser, Ari was not jealous of our wings.

Nor was he angry, pained, unloved, or anything else bad.

He was happy. It flowed off of him in waves.

See, happiness feels good. I like to be near happiness.

Still sitting on our branch I moved closer t Ari and his never ending happiness.

Ari grined and thought about me for a bit.

How my blond curly hair framed my face.

How my eyes sparkled more then the lake down below.

In his minds eye, I was the most enchanting thing ever.

I had seen myself in the bathroom mirror, I wasn't _that _pretty.

Yet, Ari thought I was.

Something had convinced him that I was an angel. And it wasn't my name.

"Ari, why are you thinking about me like that?" I asked from my spot next to him.

I expected the 'Get out of my head!' routine, yet all Ari did was smile and say "My memories"

He didn't mind me being in his head. He _liked _me being close to him, both mentally and physically.

For one moment, just one, I wondered if I felt the same way about him.

Maybe, just _maybe _I did.

"Ari, we're leaving! Come on, son!"

"Angel, Flock meeting! Everyone to the living room! Now!"

Ari Point of view

I sat in the tree, staring at Angel, who was lost in thought.

"Ari, why are you thinking about me like that?" she asked from her spot next to me.

I smiled, I liked the fact that she knew how I felt.

"My memories" I answered.

She seemed to be thinking this over when we had to leave.

"Ari, we're leaving! Come on, son!"

"Angel, Flock meeting! Everyone to the living room! Now!"

I got up reluctantly to go.

"Wait, Ari... You'll be back, right?"

I didn't need to look into her Bambi eyes to need convincing, but _wow, _She could have convinced a shark to become a vegan.

She did talk to fish, after all.

"Yes..."

"Good..."

Then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and took off flying towards the house.

Wow.

**Uh, If you have ideas, send them with your review.**


	6. Stay

**I can't keep updating, I've got stuff to do... This story may be put on hold... I'll try to keep it going though. Just for you readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

Rebirth chapter 6: Stay  
Angel Point of View

I had to get Max to let Ari stay.

Just that one kiss on the cheek had made both of us dizzy.

Jeb thought it was a good idea to let Ari stay over. To get acquainted with the flock.

Max was being paranoid. _Very _paranoid.

"Okay, what if he's another Ari robot?"

"He would of stopped thinking."

What if he's some sort of... Mini-Eraser!"

She stopped talking and looked mad.

"Fine, the Voice said to let him stay."

Thank you, Voice!

"Uh, Angel, the Voice just said 'your welcome, Angel.'"

... Okay then... Can we say _creepy_? With Organ music playing in the background?

Now, at least, I had some time to think about Ari.

... Stuff like this is why I'm not so young and innocent looking on the inside.

This stuff, and the many battles to the death, eating fried rat, and hearing every unspoken word.

Now I get why Max always freaks out about this.

Ari Point of View

Yay! I get to stay! Hooray!

With Angel! Sweet, strong, graceful, pretty... There are not enough adjectives to describe her.

"Now, son, be careful. If they think your threatening them, they'll attack. Years on the run have made them fearful of those who keep secrets."

"I have no secrets!"

"They don't know that."

"Angel does."

Jeb seemed to hear the reverence I said her name with.

"... Do you.. Maybe... Have a crush on Angel?" Dad said, teasingly.

"Uh, maybe?" I didn't think of it as a simple crush.

Out of _nowhere _The Gasman landed before us.

"You can stay, but in the second bedroom. The one that me, Nudge, and Angel use.

Could today get any better?

"We trust you, but that can change. _Fast. _You lay one finger on them, especially my sister, and you will _stay _dead." he whispered softly so only I could hear. "That first parts from Max. I added the last bit about Angel."

That answered my earlier question.

Angel Point of View

Here he comes, wait... He's going to ask about the kiss! Oh man, what do I do? What do I say?

"Hey Angel?"

Oh no.

"Why did you--"

Here it comes...

"--r brother just threaten me?"

Oh. Whew. Max was right, this emotion thing was hard.

"We can't trust easily. Trained not to."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Ari started giving off happiness again.

then Max walked in.

"Bro."

"Uh, Sis?

"Need to talk to you. Now."

I had almost forgotten Max and Ari were half-sister and half-brother.

"Can't you say it in front of Angel?"

"Not with my choice of words."

"Uh, I'm seven too."

"So?"

Lets get this over with. "She wants to confirm what Gazzy said."

"Angel? Get out of my head!"

"Sorry."

I read Ari's mind.

He was remembering when we were in the Directors prison, and Max was acting like she was holding on to a plane.

He was listening to my laugh.

He thought it sounded like bells.

Max intruded on our memory. "So, your beds ready. Hold on, FLOCK! LIGHTS OUT!"

It was getting late, the Flock gathered for our stack-and-clap ritual and went to bed.

**So, any ideas? send them with a review and I'll work them in. And no, I did not "Squeal at the Angriness."**


	7. Bad dreams

**So, if you didn't know, I have returned to my writing!**

**There is no reason for Angel to want Ari over for the night except to talk. Sorry if I was misleading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Rebirth

Bad dreams

Angel Point of View

I was sleeping. Y' know, dreaming other people's dreams.

At first I was kinda upset about going to sleep early, I wanted to talk with Ari and, I don't know, apologize for kissing him. Or, at least, part of me did. The other part wanted to kiss him more. Stop it, Angel; you are seven years old and too young for these things.

That's when I came to Max's dream. She was remembering our conference with those senator people. _"She's only six-years-old and five bucks says she's been in more fights to the death then you have in like, what, a hundred?" _Yeah, I'm no ordinary 7-year-old; I should be ready for everything. End of the world? I'm ready for it, let's go out fighting! Boy with a crush? Bring on the end of the world already! What do you expect with Max raising me?

Iggy was dreaming about Beach Bunny's. Which, as it turns out, are NOT rabbits that run across beaches. The girls in his dream were all running on a blurry beach, actually, everything was blurry. It was kinda sad… Gazzy was dreaming about a really big bomb, Nudge was dreaming about a big mall, Total was dreaming about Akila, Fang was dreaming about… Darkness. Silence and darkness. Wow, I was expecting something Max related. Weird. And Ari was… (As nudge would say) OMG!

Ari was dreaming about morphing out and, in real life, he was trying to. I bolted out of bed, thought-screaming at everyone to help me, and looked at Ari.

His skin was stretching, leaving long pinkish scars on his back, his shirt was shredded, and he was scratching his arms, drawing blood. Teardrops rolled down his cheeks from the pain. His eyes were wide open, but glazed over and his teeth were bared.

I hadn't noticed it yet, but the Flock had gathered in a semi-circle around Ari's make-shift couch-cushion bed. I was trying to calm him down with thoughts, and it wasn't working. Instead, I reached out to him, not knowing what I was doing, until my fingers brushed his back. Strangely, my touch seemed to relax him slightly. His quick breathing slowed and his eyes seemed to focus more. "Ari." I whispered "Ari wake up, please, it's me, Angel." Hearing my name seemed to do the trick; he collapsed onto his 'bed' and slept soundly, no longer dreaming of his Eraser days.

The Flock all looked at me a little weirdly, but eventually went back to sleeping. I, on the other hand, lay on my bed, watching Ari sleep, oddly relaxed by his peaceful face.

**Sorry if this doesn't go along with what I wrote before, it's been awhile. So, until next time, See ya.**


	8. Good dreams

**Okay, I need to get this computer fixed; it has temporarily stopped me from updating (Again)! Well, I've fixed it now.**

Rebirth

Good Dreams

Ari Point of View

My 'dream' was more of a nightmare. I was dreaming (Or is it nightmaring?) About my first, and most painful, morph. My skin was ripping, my teeth were clenched, and I was clawing my arms, hiding the pain with lesser pain.

That all faded when I felt a soft touch, and a concerned, yet angelic, voice whispered in my ear. _"Ari."_ it whispered _"Ari wake up, please, it's me, Angel." _

Almost instantly, the pain faded, and I was somewhere else entirely. Where? Sitting on a chair, waiting. Dad walked in, patted my shoulder, and said 'She's here, son.' Me, or rather dream-me, seeing as I was Ten-years old and had no control over my actions, ran outside, and saw dream-Angel landing. Dream-Angel was also Ten, and, for a Ten-year-old, gorgeous. She had long blond curly hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in who-knows-how-long, and, uh, her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair had branches in it, and she was covered in scars and bruises, Okay, she was gorgeous too me. Dream-me smiled, and said 'Angel, it's been ages! How long has it been since you left with Max?' Dream-Angel said 'Too long, I missed you.' Dream-Ari grinned happily and replied 'I know, but we can always enjoy these little moments we have together.'

Then, everything blacked out. The only thing I could hear now was the Voice and Angel. Angel said, 'I can't be with Ari, I need to be stronger to help Max save the world.' The Voice replied 'Love makes you stronger by making you weaker.' Angel said 'I'll always be gone on missions!' And the Voice replied, calmly as ever, 'Time pent apart makes the heart grow fonder.' Angel said, sounding angry and scared 'We're only seven!' And, still calmly, the Voice said 'Time pent apart makes the heart grow fonder'. I wanted to yell, to scream, to call out to Angel, but I couldn't.

After that, I woke up, with the resolve to tell Angel how I feel. "So, you're awake, huh?" Iggy said. He was sitting next to me, smiling like a lunatic. "Why are you grinning?" I asked him. "Dr. Martinez and Ella are here." Iggy said. Judging by that grin, he definitely has (Or wants) a relationship with Ella. Rather then talk about this, I went downstairs to look for Angel.

**Huh, it's over? Wow, short chapter. So, I think I'll end this in a chapter or two. Why? I'm running out of ideas to throw in, sorry. Bye!**


	9. Conversation in my head

**So, I got nothing to say, so start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any related themes.**

Rebirth

Conversation in my head

Angel Point of View

After last night, the Flock took turns watching Ari. Right now it was Iggy's turn, so I was, um, waiting for my turn. Max had called Jeb, and he was picking up Ari tomorrow. Dr. Martinez and Ella had finally arrived and Nudge was bringing them up to speed in three seconds flat.

With not much else to do, I sat down on the couch and held Celeste. After a few minutes I heard footsteps so I got up to switch places with Iggy, only to see Ari walking down the stairs. I sat back down and Ari sat next to me.

"So, I had the craziest dream last night." He said conversationally. "I know. I was there." I replied. "Huh? Oh, you mean the Eraser dream. I meant the dream after that." He said. I tried to remember what his dream was about, but I couldn't. All I remembered was watching him sleep, and not in a creepy way, in a concerned way.

Before I could ask, he pointed to Celeste and asked "Who's that?" "She's Celeste; I got her in New York." I replied, adjusting her in my arms. Ari was about to ask another question when he noticed Ella staring at him. "Excuse me?" Ari asked, feeling uncomfortable. "You're… Never mind" Ella was going to say something about Ari being a human, but I sent a thought to her and said not to. After she left, Ari thought something involving me.

_Angel, can you hear me? _

_Yes, what's so important that you have to thought-speak it? _

_Well, you've been avoiding me. Why?_

_It's just, I don't know? I mean, I kissed you on the cheek and then invited you to stay over, and now I have no clue why because the Flock and I aren't even staying here very long and I fight for my life every other day and I'm-_

_I was dreaming about you._

_-Only seven and… Wait, What?_

_I was dreaming that you, well, were my girlfriend, kind of, and you were always off with Max and I was waiting for you to come home and we were always cherishing what little time we had together._

_Why would you think about me like that? We barely know each other!_

_Don't blame me; blame the voice in my head!_

_You have a voice in your head too?_

_Yes! And what do you mean _too_?_

_Max has one! Do you get fortune cookie nonsense like Max?_

_Well, when I met you, it said stuff like_ Love makes you stronger by making you weaker_, and _Time spent apart makes the heart grow fonder_, and _Age is not a measurement of time, but of experience.

_Weird, Max's voice said to let you stay the night. Maybe this is some kind of test._

_If it is, how do you pass?_

_You follow your heart._

… _Huh?_

… _I read that in a book._

_Oh, so, what does your heart say?_

_Something cheesy about how I like you._

_So, we can be, Y'know, together?_

_Yeah, but don't go announcing it, I don't think the flock trusts you just yet._

Rather then replying with a thought, Ari moved ever so slightly closer to me and put his hand over mine, radiating warm happiness. In response, I quickly pecked him on the cheek.

And you know what? Nobody noticed.

Until Max Suddenly yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PAST ANOTHER TEST?" at the air.

Well, nothing exploded.

**So, as it turns out, this isn't the first Angel and Human Ari romance ever. Let the record show that I never said I never make mistakes. This isn't the end, I have some new ideas. Oh, and I'm sorry, but this is not the only Ari fic. My fault.**


	10. After Fang

Rebirth

Not-so-fond memory OR After FANG

Angel POV

Something exploded.

Iggy and Gazzy were having a bomb fest, trying to relieve some stress.

Three weeks. That's how long it has been since Fang left. For good this time, or at least twenty years. Not even flying helped, nothing helped. It was all my fault. I sat outside of our 'house' and waited. Like the answer would fall from the sky.

Hey, if seven kids, a dog, and wolf-men were up there, why not?

"Sigh…" It's my fault. Fang, Max, Dylan. Why? Why did I…

"Um, Angel…" It was Ari. I felt progressively worse. Not that I didn't like him (I REALLY did), but he was like a reminder. Through the whole adventure, not once did he cross my mind, and how I wish he had. He was here with Jeb, and with him, I felt the weight of my mistakes.

"I… I heard that you went… You know… Evil. Was it.. I mean… Were… Did you go evil or not?" So he had heard. Great. I couldn't lie to him, it just felt wrong.

"… Yeah." I nearly squeaked

"Oh so then it was- WAIT, WHAT?" Ari shouted eyes wide.

"The Voice, it came to me. It told me. Told me to… To.. Fang and… I just…" I couldn't tell him.

"Hey!" Ari interrupted me. "It's okay."

"Okay? OKAY? I WAS EVIL! I WAS GOING TO LET FANG DIE! IS THAT OKAY?" I exploded. I shouldn't of; he was just trying to help. But part of me wanted to let him have it. Let him deal with my messed up life. See how he liked it.

"Um, no. But I don't think that was you. It was the Voice. Or… Your Voice. Maybe your Voice is evil." Ari sounded hurt by my yelling. Like he was talking to a stranger. Like I was a stranger. Maybe I was. Back to the conversation.

"Maybe they all are." I said. The words gave me no peace.

"Uh, maybe? Wait, aren't they the same Voice?" Didn't he make the distinction between _my_ Voice and _the _Voice first?

I rolled my eyes. "We don't know, Jeb can do the Voice, but he isn't. Maybe all the Voices know each other." Yeah, Max would kill me for letting Ari know this, if she wasn't in shambles.

Ari looked confused, but shook it off. "But still, does someone you mind control take responsibility?"

"Oh, right. I'm also a psychological mind freak." Great. Really. All those people I had pushed, what was I? A freak, a menace? Certainly not a hero, not like Max.

Ari seemed to think on it for a bit, trying to come up with an appropriate response, before lying down, hands folded behind his head, and sighing. "Want my advice?"

"Sure, why not." Not like it could hurt.

"Fang and Max have run away before, Iggy and Nudge have tried to quit the Flock a few times, The Gasman would blow up Earth if allowed, and Dylan is an outsider, even among a team of bird-human hybrids. Seems to me, what tries to rip the Flock apart only makes it stronger."

I was stunned at how much he knew, did he gather it from me? Did he follow Fang's blog? Did Jeb tell him? "You mean 'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger?"

Ari rolled his eyes. "Nah, that can make you stronger too. Trust me."

"And this helps…?"

"At the end of the story, the hero wins." Ari stated matter-of-factly.

"This isn't a story." And I'm no hero. Or heroin

"Careful, the fourth wall is fragile." Ari said jokingly.

"Not a story." I replied, not in the mood.

"How do you know?"

Now I was getting angry. "Because if it was a story, the ending would be us living happy carefree lives in rainbow land!"

Ari smirked, and, picking himself up, he walked away, saying "Maybe the story isn't over. Not yet." I waited until I heard the door close.

I sighed. My wings hurt, but I didn't want to fly. My stomach growled, but I didn't want to eat. My head spun with "What if" and "Maybe". And somewhere, in her room, the great, invincible, untouchable, indestructible Maximum Ride sobbed her heart out. Somewhere, unbeknownst to me, Fang flew silently, his mind full of her. In the back yard, Iggy felt somewhat better as sound exploded, ground shook, and fire burned, bringing his remaining senses to life. Standing next to him, the Gasman lit the fuse of a newer bomb, made of a milk carton, pizza box, and a thermometer, hoping the blast would take his mind off things. In the living room, Nudge hoped that she could do something to help Max, perhaps buy some cookies. Outside, Dylan was flying, telling himself repeatedly it wasn't his fault. And just inside, Ari Bachelder drew a syringe, handed it to Jeb, and allowed his blood to be drawn.

I turned back to the sky, waiting for the answer. Y' know, maybe the answer doesn't fly. Maybe it walks. Maybe…

Maybe I'll kill the next fortune cookie riddle I see.

**Personaly, I like fortune cookies.**


	11. Original Clone

**Ok, here we go. I worked for days on the next chapter, AND MICROSOFT WORD ERASED IT! I've been trying to rewrite it, but its just not the same. So, I ask you, do YOU want the crappy remake, or should I just move on? And, just so I won't be leaving an ever annoying AN chapter, heres a quick note about Ari, seeing as I had to make him a bit OOC (I couldn't really do much with a partially insane depressed wolf-boy), so I tried to base him off the Flock, balancing him out.**

Rebirth  
Original Clone  
Ari POV

Dylan was always on outsider, a freak among freaks. He was killed, cloned, and mutated. So of course, I couldn't help comparing him to my own situation. Of course, I was mutated, killed, THEN cloned. And repeat... The similarities end there.

I understood the emotion that The Gasman felt when he threatened my that first day. Some part of me wanted to tell Dylan to back off of Max, stop pressing her to forget Fang and love him instead. That it only made it worse. Of course, against a 16-year-old super human, I couldn't do much. Maybe that's why Gazzy made explosives, to make himself more powerful, more capable of protecting Angel.

I almost understood how Iggy felt, being out of touch. I could only see the Flock when they settled down, and never for more then a day or two. I was on a need to know basis. Only what was told to me. And in that sense, I was blind to the Flock.

Nudge was always talking, yet so very few people listened to her. Her dreams of being a normal kid, settling down, not fighting for her life. I knew how she felt, not being able to keep it all in, having to express yourself. One thing she never talked about was her nightmares. Only Angel (And through her, me) knew the reason she lashed out in her sleep, and why it could take a cannon to wake her.

It surprised me the day Total asked me for advice. Akila was very happy in their marriage, but Total felt at times that he was in a mine field, one wrong move and everything would blow up in his face. He thought that Akila would never love a mutant mutt like him, even going so far as to call himself a mangy cur. It took me hours to convince him of a simple lesson that, oddly enough, I learned from him: _The differences don't matter if she loves you._

Max was always headstrong. The scientists at The School had wanted to use her to fix there mistakes, but Max had other ideas; she wasn't going to make everything back to the way it was. She was going to make it better, and she was going to do it right. And unlike the lab rat in the maze, Max didn't have to walk around the barriers, she could fly over them. She showed me that the pre-determined way wasn't always right.

Angel was always the receiving end, hearing everyones thoughts and words. I hung on her every word, anxious to learn more about the mysterious girl who knew every about me. She was sweeter then strawberries and as rough as sandpaper. I could go on and on with similes about her... _Sigh._

**Sorry that it so short, but this was more about the lose of my hard work. :( Also, I corrected some errors pointed out by babiixilyx3, thanks!**


End file.
